Revenge!
by ithi
Summary: Harry and the rest of the people at Hogwarts have had enough! They now seek to purge their beloved school from the invasion of the most dreaded Mary Sues and to remove once and for all their house of SparklyPoo!


Revenge

Harry, Ron, Hermione, several other of their friends and a few Professors as well stood gathered in the quiet of the empty Great Hall. It was two a.m. and the rest of the school was sound asleep in their beds.

"They can't just get away with this." Harry said firmly as he slapped his closed fist against the palm of his other hand.

"Now Harry, we can't just rush in hastily." Dumbledore's soft voice said in the dim.

"That's right Potter, they can be sly and tricky, however else they may be lacking in general intelligence." Professor McGonagall said, standing there with her lips pursed together in a hard line, as was custom when she was annoyed.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, and it will take all of us to reclaim our beloved school."

The door to the Great Hall opened and loud, quick footsteps approached the gathered crowd. "Count me in Headmaster." said a cold voice.

Harry's skin prickled as Professor Snape came into view, just as he was about to protest Snape spoke again.

"I will not let this, this filth continue unchecked." the potions professor hissed.

Again Harry was about to protest when Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing the boy. "Now Harry, I do believe that Professor Snape has suffered just as much, if not in some cases more than you or the rest of us." he said.

Harry bit his lip and swallowed the words he had been wanting to yell. He had to admit that even though he hated Snape with his whole heart, no one should have to endure half the things he's been made to endure.

"Well?!" said Fred and George loudly at the same time.

"What shall we do first?" Said Fred.

"We can't let the little blighters get away with this, we have to do something." George agreed.

"I think it would be wise, for our first course of action, to remove the scourge of these poor misguided souls and then remove their house physically from the castle." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "They have used powerful magic to enter into Hogwarts, it will take cunning and careful planning to rid ourselves of them."

"What do you propose we should do Professor?" asked McGonagall, her face turning beet red as she thought of the rumors these people had started about her and Dumbledore.

"First I suggest that our Potions Master give the males among us a potion that will counteract of some the magic spells and enchantments some of these people have placed upon themselves to affect those of the male gender." said Dumbledore firmly.

"I had anticipated that you might have need of something for those of us that are… weaker in the mind then the rest of us." said Snape smoothly as he glanced over in the direction of both Harry and Ron. Ignoring their withering looks in return he went on to say, "So I have taken the liberty of preparing just such an potion." and he pulled a large, black bottle from within his cloak.

"Very good, very good Severus." said Dumbledore nodding. "Please administer it to all the males in our group, myself and you included.

Snape sneered for a split second before uncorking the bottle. "You must take a large mouthful of it, a tiny sip won't do you much good." he said and took a large mouthful of the contents before passing the bottle to Harry.

Harry's hand closed slowly around the neck of the bottle as his eyes passed between both Snape and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly to Harry, "You most of all need this protection Harry." he said softly.

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, then tipped the bottle up to his lips and threw his head back and let the potion fill his mouth full. At first it tasted like summer plums, but then the flavor changed drastically, it changed to an acid-like, decaying taste in his mouth. He swallowed it before his gag reflex could kick in, not wanting to show the slightest bit of weakness in front of Snape of all people. With that he passed it to Ron, who looked uncertain about taking anything given to him by Snape, but he too took a large mouthful and swallowed it, sputtering and gagging afterwards. Then the rest of the men took the potion as well, followed last of all by Dumbledore who took it without showing any signs of having tasted anything fouler than a cup of tea.

"Wands at the ready everyone." Dumbledore said as he removed his own from the inside of his robe. Everyone else followed suit and drew their own.

Just then the door to the Great Hall opened yet again and this time, in walked Hagrid and Professor Sprout. Everyone turned in shock to see the pair of them standing in the doorway.

As Hagrid and Professor Sprout approached, Dumbledore said, "I did not expect to see the two of you here, but I am glad to see the both of you."

"Yeh, well, ter tell ya the truth there Professor Dumbledore, I can'ta live with me'self knowin' these lot are running around the castle with dragons and other poor creatures chained to 'em against their will. Someone's got to look 'fter the poor things and I figured you all would have your hands full just dealing with the intruders." Hagrid said, his voice hoarse and raspy as if trying to hold back a flood of tears.

"I am here for the honor of Hufflepuff." said Professor Sprout firmly. She didn't need to say more as Dumbledore nodded sagely in her direction.

Turning to look at the group Dumbledore addressed the group again, "You will run into those who will claim to be long lost relatives, daughters, cousins, those claiming to be your past or future selves, you must not listen to them. Do not hesitate, or all will be lost to them. There will be some that claim to be your one true love, do not listen to their lies and some that will claim to be the most powerful ever to enter Hogwarts, more powerful than myself or even Voldemort. Again, do not listen to them, their magic is different than ours, theirs relies upon us believing them, that and only that is what gives them their powers, as they have none on their own. So do not give them that advantage, and we will regain possession of our beloved school from these …Mary Sues and their house of SparklyPoo!"


End file.
